1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a five-axis lathe, more particularly to a tool holding device for a composite CNC (Computer-Numerical-Controlled) machine lathe that has a five-axis construction and that can be used to perform lathing, milling and other machining operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional CNC machine lathe generally includes a machine bed, a headstock disposed on one side of the machine bed, a tailstock disposed on the other side of the machine bed, and a cutting unit disposed therebetween for performing lathing, milling, and other machining operations. However, with such machine lathe, only an axial end surface of a workpiece can be machined. Specific machine lathe is additionally required to perform other processing operations so as to form a complicated product. Thus, precision is difficult to control and production output may be adversely affected.